The Whole Quarter Mile and Then Some
by Emolizzy513
Summary: My name is Lizzy Infinaty, I am currently on the run from my past with my best friend Pharux and out crew. When you mix our lives with fast cars it normally gets us into a bit of trouble. From high school to a never ending trip around the world life a little crazy, but throw falling into love in the equation and you get one wild ride. R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologe

My name is Lizzy Dawnstar Infinaty, I am currently 17 and on my way to Fullerton, California. I am traveling there with my best friend, Pharux Winzler Bane; he's 18, and our other friends. We ran into some trouble back home and got out of town before things got messy, we're street racers. Pharux and I are in our senior year of high school while the rest of the crew is in college; they all got accepted into a California college. Pharux and I will be attending Sunny Hills High School, we also have a small band started we call ourselves Infinaty on High. My other friends that I will be living with are Malachi, Christian, Pepin, Chico, and Raul; all guys I know but hey they treat me like I'm just one of the guys so I'm happy. The reason we left, well I'll leave a secret for now. Pharux and I are best friends because we share something strange, the ability to know what the other person is thinking without even speaking but that's all I can tell you for the time being. We have known each other since preschool, but it feels like longer because since the day we meet we were inseparable and attached at the hip, Pharux was soon dubbed the nickname Ruxie because I could never say his name right each time I say it the throws a mini tantrum but he loved it. We are all from the Detroit area of Michigan I met Malachi my freshmen year of high school along with Pepin and Chico. Christian and Raul just kind of showed up one day and never left.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my car as I let Pharux drive, watching the scenery pass by. Malachi was leading us to our new home which felt worlds away from the one we were recently at. Pepin, Chico, and Christian were in the cars behind us and Raul in the truck behind them. Chico was driving Raul's car and Christian was driving Pharux's. I didn't feel like driving my mind kept wandering back to where we came from, the only reason Chico isn't driving his car is because he no longer has a car. A month back Chico crashed his car; he was with a girl doing who knows what while trying to drive. I checked my phone for the hundredth time, letting out a sigh as ask Pharux, "Ruxie, how much longer until we get there?" Pharux glances at me and shrugs. "Not sure call and ask Malachi." I sigh and unlock my phone scrolling to Malachi's number. I hit call and hold it up to my ear listening to it ring until he picks up and says, "Yes Lizzy? I'm guessing you want to know how much longer?"

"Yea, how far until we hit another city I need to stretch my legs."

Pharux pipes up and says, "Do you have carsickness?"

"We're an hour outside of Las Vegas, we'll all stop there for an hour or so to eat and stretch and fuel up. Then we'll continue the last 3 to 4 hours. Do you want to drive or ride with me?" Malachi asks. "I'll stay with Pharux don't worry about me, I just need to stretch and eat." I respond knowing Malachi was worried because I never went on a trip this long without driving.

"Alright tell him were stopping in Vegas to eat and get gas." Malachi says before hanging up. I sigh and tell Pharux were stopping in Las Vegas. After telling him what I need to, I go back to staring out the window. The sun was just starting to set looks like a long night of driving to get to our new home. "Looks like a beautiful sunset, red at night sailor's delight." Pharux smiles as he glances at me.

An hour later we were pulling up to a small restaurant in Vegas, we park our cars and peal ourselves out of our seats. I wobble a bit trying to get my balance and Malachi comes over to help steady me. "How bout we stay a night in a motel and leave early in the morning?" Malachi asks the crew. We all nod in response before walking in the restaurant and sitting down at a few tables. We all order our food and everyone else converses amongst themselves as I fiddle with the napkin in front of me. Suddenly Pharux opens a sugar packet pours it on a spoon and flings the sugar at me. "What was that for Ruxie?"

He smirks and says, "You're fiddling with a napkin, what's wrong?"

I sigh and say, "Eric, I feel like he's going to follow us. He's been invading my mind since we left yesterday."

Pharux sighs and says, "He's not going to hurt you we won't let that happen." I smile at him and say, "Thanks Ruxie." Not a moment later our food was brought to us and we started to eat.

After eating we headed to a motel and got 2 rooms Raul, Christian, Pepin, and Chico were sharing one room and Malachi, Pharux, and I were sharing the other one; I got my own bed. We all dressed up nice which meant all the guys in button downs and jeans and me in a corset with nice skinny jeans and some nice high heels on. We walked the strip which was lit up and almost as bright as day, we were having fun until one guy thought I was a hooker and Christian lets his fists fly, after that we went back to the motel and rested up for the 4 hours of driving the next day.  
The next morning went the same as the last 2 Pharux driving and me staring out the window until we pulled up to the new house, then we started unpacking the cars and started on the truck. The boys decided to give me the Master bedroom since I was the only girl out of them all. After we unpacked all the stuff for my room that we hadn't shipped yet the boys went to unpack there things, the stuff that was shipped should be here by tomorrow afternoon.  
After everything was unpacked we were all sitting around in the living room around our coffee table which is the only table we have at this point with 1 sofa and a bunch of boxes to sit on. We were all eating pizza then Malachi pulled out two six-packs of bottled beer. He handed us each one and opened mine for me. "A toast to the new life we are going to make here. May we always stay close and never have to leave again." Malachi raised his bottle and we all did the same. We all clanked our bottles and took a swig, I myself am not fond of beer but I'll drink it with the guys. Malachi then looked at me and Pharux, "You both are starting your senior year of high school tomorrow with everyone else here. You both need to go to bed soon." Pharux and I looked at each other sighed and in unison we both said, "Do we have to?" Malachi started laughing and said, "Yes, finish your beers and then off to bed." We sighed and finished our beers, placing the bottles down on the table and headed to our rooms. I got to my room and pulled out a black corset and purple corset cover, a pair of black skinny jeans and my skater shoes. After putting them on a chair I took a shower washing my mid-back length black hair. I threw a tank top and a pair of shorts on then crawled into bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to Christian gently coaxing me awake. I stretch and yawn smiling at Christian. He smiles back speaking softly, "Good morning sweetheart, I'm going to help you get dressed and everything this morning." I smile and nod as I start to get out of bed, Christian leads me to the bathroom and sits me on the edge of the tub. Christian gets a rag and washes my face helping me wake up so that I can put my contacts in as he looks at my outfit I picked out and switches the purple corset cover for a green one. After putting my contacts in he starts my make-up; ivory foundation, black eyeliner, green eye shadow, and a dark pink lipstick. After my makeup he does my hair straightening it and pinning it back off my face then he helps me get my corset on. He then leaves so I can finish getting dressed; I look at myself in a full body mirror and smile at my slim body and long legs. I throw my shoes on and head downstairs where the boys are waiting, Pharux comes up to me with a cup of coffee just the way I like it black with a little bit of sugar in it. After my cup of coffee Pharux and I grabbed our book bags and headed out to our cars.

We got to school early so we could get our schedules figured out; we both had one class together, Math. The day went slow my classes I was going to pass with easy A's. I had already applied at the college here in California the one the crew was going to, I applied for a major in Graphic Design and a minor in Mechanics. Pharux was going for a major in Culinary and a minor in Mechanics also, it only made sense since we all raced and took care of our own cars. During my English class I noticed an Asian guy sitting off to the side he seemed to be popular with the girls, from what I had deducted his name was Han and he was a man whore. I sat with Pharux during lunch we talked about class and gave each other the notes from our previous classes we always expanded on the other ones notes, we also analyzed certain people like the teachers to know what we could get away with and what seat the other sat in. We were told that lunch time was club time, Pharux and I decided on checking them out we always liked competitions and speed was our thing.

A few weeks later after class Pharux sends me to the computer store to get him a flash drive and myself an external hard drive. I had noticed that I only had enough with me for an external hard drive, I sighed I'm going to have to steal it I guess. I then saw 2 Asian guys from school buying things. I stand there and listen to the one, I think his name is Virgil, hit on the cashier. Then about 5 minutes later the other guy, I think his name was Ben, and Han come in picking up the same things that Ben and Virgil buy and putting orange stickers on them. I smile to myself as I watch them. They wait for the cashier to switch and they go and act like they are returning the items I walk up behind them and nonchalantly slide the flash drive into Han's back pocket. They start heading out the door I quickly pay for my external hard drive and hurry to catch up to them. "Wait, Han is it?" I call after him. Han turns and looks at me, "Yea?" I stick my hand out and introduce myself, "I'm Lizzy I'm in your English class." He shakes my hand and turns around as I follow them out and grab my flash drive from Han's pocket. "Thanks for helping me steal this." I say as I hurry to my car in the rain leaving him baffled at how he hadn't felt me put it in his pocket. I get home and throw the flash drive at Pharux then he asks, "Where did you get this, Lizzy?" I smile and say, "Free of charge." Pharux sitting there could only say, "Huh?" Then head to my room to do my homework before we left to go to Los Angeles to find the races.

The first month went without any incident of us getting in trouble we thought about joining the Academic Decathlon and proceeded to join. Since Pharux and I were set against each other, which was a bad idea we hit the bells at the same time and answered in unison, we both made the team and baffled the president of the team. Practices were held at his house which ended up as a drinking game which everyone seemed to be drunk but Pharux and I who weren't bothered by the liquor. Virgil, Ben, and Han were there, Virgil tried hitting on me and Pharux got him to back off. I was sitting next to Han who was making out with some chick, until I started laughing for no real reason. I got up for my round of questions then I went to the bathroom when I came out Virgil was trying to get into my pants. Han sees this and gets between me and Virgil telling him to back the fuck off. Han turns around, "Are you ok?" I smile almost shyly, "Yea, I'm fine thanks for getting him away from me." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me back to the couch where we sit laugh and drink. Pharux looks at the time saying, "We need to get going soon Liz. Malachi is going to get mad if were not home soon." I nod and start looking for my shoes. "I'll be out when I find my shoes." I hear Pharux open the front door then close it, "Never mind I'm calling Malachi, we have a big problem." I look up from finding one of my shoes and Han hands me the other one, "You don't mean that he is out there do you?" Pharux nod, I looked at him like I was a deer in the headlights. "Fuck! Didn't I tell you this was going to happen?" Everyone is looking at me funny, "Who the hell are you talking about?" Asks Daric, the president of the club, I hang my head; "He's my ex from back home. He was abusive so I broke up with him he got mad and started beating me even more I have the scars to prove it, he is overly obsessed with me he followed me from Michigan to here." Suddenly I felt arms around my waist I turn my head and see Han, "Guys we have to protect her she is a valuable part of our team." I smile as everyone in the room agrees with Han. I get my shoes on and Han and the others walk me out to Pharux's car, Han's arm still wrapped around my waist. Eric, my ex-boyfriend, walks over to us, "Hey babe, who the hell is this?" I entwine my fingers into Han's and look Eric straight in the eyes, "Why does it matter? It's not like were still together so I don't have to answer to you now do I?" Eric's eyes flash with anger as he tries to grab my arm and rip me away from Han. No sooner did he grab ahold of me did Daric deck him. Eric looked up at Daric and shakes his head, "You're messing with the wrong person." Daric pulled a gun and Eric froze, Han puts me in the car, "I'll see you at school I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." Pharux shifts into reverse and drifts out of Daric's driveway.

The next morning I was at school early waiting in the parking lot for Han. When he finally pulled in I hugged him before he could close the door to his red 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. He wraps his arms around my waist and shuts his door. "Daric threatened him and he ran for his car and drove away." Han sighs hugging me tighter. "Thank you for last night." Pharux pulls in and gets out of his car asking Han, "Would you like to come over tonight the guys want to meet the guy that helped protect Lizz." Han shrugs' letting me go from the hug, "Why not, sounds like fun." I smile up at him and add, "Why not bring Daric, Ben, and Virgil; and we'll have a party." Pharux smiles and nods in agreement. We all turn and head inside at lunch I called Malachi and told him what was going on.

Later that day Han followed Pharux and I; home with Daric, Ben, and Virgil in his car. When we got in the house we started our party with beer. I drank one and had enough for now, we weren't going to the races tonight in L.A. Everyone was enjoying themselves drinking and talking. I sat next to Han and made small talk with him then Raul brought out the 2 bottles of Vodka which I clamed one. I surprised everyone as I sat there and drank it straight from the bottle. After I finished the bottle I got up and looked out the front window. "Uh guys, you aren't going to like whose outside." I yell over my shoulder. I watch as Eric starts walking towards the house, I slowly back out of the window and bump into Han who wraps his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear, "I won't let him hurt you I promise." I nod and whisper, "Thank you, Han." I grab a beer and then we hear a knock on the front door. Han and I make our way to the front door I reach out to open it and Han nuzzles my neck making me giggle as I open the door. Eric stands there looking angry, "What the hell is going on here?" I smile a drunk like smile and respond, "It's a party!" I then proceeded to take a swig of my beer which tastes better after vodka. Eric then proceeds to slap me across the face causing me to fall out of Han's arms. I look up at Eric and scream, "What the fucks wrong with you!" He looks down on me, "You fucking whore you don't deserve any of this." Pharux notices I'm on the floor and walks over seeing Eric, Pharux and Han help me up. "Eric you've caused enough trouble now get the fuck off my property." Pharux demands, as I wobble away and grab another bottle of beer going in to Raul's room all I hear is the sound of someone hitting the floor. Then lean against the wall and slowly slide to the floor. I take a drink and look up in the door way seeing Han standing there looking at me. "Are you ok?" Han asks as he enters the room and sits next to me with his beer. I shake my head no as tears start running down my cheeks. Han wraps his arm around me and holds me close, I cling to him as I cry he gently rubs my back trying to calm me down.

After I calm down we sit there in silence and I rest my head on Han's shoulder. "I'm getting kind of tired, I thinking I'm going to bed." I whisper. "I'm going to stay with you tonight I wanna make sure you're ok, I'll take Ben, Virgil, and Daric home then come back." Han responds rubbing my back. I nod and he gets up helping me up, we both walk out of Raul's room. Han sits me on the couch and tells the guys he's taking them home, and they all leave. I sit there waiting it took him about 20 minutes I sat there sipping on a beer the whole time watching Pharux and Christian make out on the couch next to me, then Pharux leads Christian down to his room in the basement and they disappeared. When Han got back he told Malachi he was worried about me and wanted to stay the night, Malachi agrees and walks me to his room and throws me a pair of his pajama pants and one of his t-shirts, he also grabs a second pair of pajama pants for Han. Malachi throws them at Han and leads me to my room so I could change while he told Han something that I couldn't hear through the door it was too muffled to understand. I pop my head out of my room after I get dressed to see Han standing there shirtless in the pajama pants smiling. I let him in and looked through my movies to find something good to watch, when I'm drunk I like falling asleep to movies. I finally decided on a cheesy romance, Pretty in Pink. I pop the movie in and hit play crawling into my soft queen sized bed, Han looks around my room a bit then crawls into bed with me snuggling up to me and watching the movie with me before I feel asleep I swear I heard him whisper, "I never want anything to happen to what we have going on here it's very special, I've never felt this way before."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning in Han's arms the TV is now off; Malachi must have come in and turned it off. I smile and hug Han tight before sliding out of bed and going to the bathroom, when I come out Han is looking sleepily at me. He holds his arms open and I walk over and crawl back into bed with him and into his arms. "Good morning sunshine." I whisper. He hugs me tighter and says playfully, "Nope, I'm going back to sleep now." I giggle and kiss his cheek. Han pins me to him and looks straight into my green eyes, his dark chocolate brown eyes made my heart melt they were so caring and tender. Then Han surprised me by kissing me on the lips gently when he released me I smiled down at him blushing. He releases me and grabs his pack of cigarettes and pulls one out and lights one, "Got something I can use as an ashtray?" I roll over and open the drawer for the bed side table fishing out my ashtray and my own pack of cigarettes I place the ashtray on his chest and pull one of mine out and light it, Han looks at me in surprise. "I didn't know you smoked." He says flicking his ashes into the tray. I take a puff before saying, "After last night I need one, or maybe the whole pack." We finish our cigarettes in silence and as I put the ashtray away Han asks, "Whens breakfast?" I close the drawer and roll over to look at him, "Well I normally cook so when I make it." We laugh a little then get out of bed we walk downstairs to find Malachi making pancakes. "Morning you two, did you both sleep well?" Malachi asks handing us both plates. "Probably the best night's sleep I've gotten in a really long time." I smile digging in. "Me to, it was really nice thanks for letting me stay over." Han said before starting to eat. Malachi finished making pancakes and came and sat with us, he looks at Han and smiles, "You know Han I like you, you're welcome to stay whenever you like." I drop my fork and look at Malachi in surprise. Han looks up from his food, "Really bro? You'd let me stay whenever I want?" Malachi nods as he chews. "By the way where are Christian and Pharux?"

We all continued eating in silence until the basement door opens to a groggy smirking Pharux who stumbled over to the coffee machine and got a cup of Joe taking a sip and rubbing his eyes he sees Han sitting there eating. Pharux looks down at his appearance which is just his boxers and his hair going every which-way and a fedora. I giggle and tease Pharux, "Looks like someone had a lot of fun last night? So how was it Ruxie?" Pharux snuffs at me. I giggle as I take care of my plate and Christian emerges from the basement as groggy as Pharux was. "What the hell happened last night?" Christian asks rubbing his eyes. I giggle and say, "Ask Pharux you went with him last night." Pharux then hides behind his cup of Joe whimpering, "I didn't do it, it was more or less an act of nature." Suddenly Han and Malachi both drop there forks and look at Pharux standing in front of them with looks of horror on their faces. "What did you do last night?" Malachi asks. Pharux points at Christian and says still smirking slightly, "I don't know ask him." Christian stands in the doorway blushing, "That's a secret." I walk up behind Han and hug him, he smiles turning around to hug me back and I kiss in front of everyone. After he pulls away he asks, "What was that for?" I smile up at him, "Just because I wanted a kiss." He smiles and kisses me again and we laugh as Pharux pipes in, "Aw! You two are so cute!" Pharux pulls his pipe out of his hat and lights it. He puffs it a few times before saying while smirking; "Now you two go get a room." Han, Malachi, Christian, and I all chuckle as Pharux continues smoking his pipe. Han then pulls out his pack of smokes and he takes one for himself before offering me one, I accept happily. He lights mine then his own then Malachi asks, "You started smoking again?" I nod saying, "Eric can't tell me what to do anymore." I look at Pharux adding, "What happened to Eric anyway?" Pharux shrugs puffing on his pipe, "One hit that's all it took to send him running like a little bitch." I nod as I continue to suck on my smoke.

After the whole fun at breakfast Han and I went and got dressed he was going home to get some clothes and stuff and hang out with me all weekend. He decided to take me with him I walked around his room as he threw things into a bag for him this weekend. I sit down on his bed and look at him before deciding to ask, "How much do you know about cars?" Han shrugs, "Enough to know what's wrong with my engine? You?" I sigh, "I know a lot about cars for a girl, I know everything from the way the engine works to what kind of engine is good in what car." He smiles and leans in to kiss my cheek before saying, "Come on lets go." We head out the house and get into his car before I ask, "Where are we going now?" Han shrugs, "Do you want to go back to your place and hangout and watch movies all day?" I smile and kiss his cheek, "Sounds great to me, I have a new teddy bear." He smiles as we drive back to my house we talk about cars all the way. We get in the house and the boys are all in the living room playing some game being loud. I walk in and hug Malachi as I ask the boys, "What you guys playing?" "Black ops, wanna play?" Chico says through a mouth full of chips. I shake my head, "No it's alright I'm gonna watch movies today." Pharux belts out, "ZOMBOOBS!" Then Han and I head up to my room. He sits on my bed as I ask, "How about a James Bond movie Marathon? I have all of them." He sits there thinking for a few seconds before saying, "Alright but were gonna need snacks and drinks before we start anything." I smile from ear to ear be for saying excitedly, "Lets raid the kitchen for drinks! There are snacks in the closet." Han sheepishly responds, "I think I'm in love." We then proceed to raid the kitchen for drinks, I stand there looking in the fridge for energy drinks but there are none I frown. Malachi then taps me on the shoulder handing me half a case of Monster, "Here I know you're looking for these." I smile and scurry up to my room with the half case of Monsters, not long after Han comes up with a half a case of beer. We settle in and start watching movies eating the various snacks from my closet. After 5 movies I pull out my sketch pad and flip to my most recent drawing, a heart with angel wings. I start working on it and Han just watches me draw he lets me finish before asking, "What are you working on?" I smile at him saying, "This is going to be a tattoo one day." He smiles and takes my pencil writing his name in one of the feathers then saying, "There now it's more special." I giggle and show him my other tattoo ideas and tell him my first tattoo will be the Green Day heart grenade over my heart. He smiles and kisses my cheek, he hugs me tight after I put my sketch pad away. We fall asleep watching the movies and do the same the next day before he had to leave to go home.

One week Han got kicked out of school, he spent that week with me. I called in sick each day so he wouldn't have to go through it all alone we sat around slept and watched movies the whole time. Han and I had a bond that was virtually unbreakable, I avoided conversations pertaining to the reason we all moved. Han helped me design another tattoo a heart with devil wings, and changed my idea for another different tattoo that was going to be angel wings on my back was turned into one angel wing one devil wing.

Week after week we spent together whenever we could, then came the Academic Decathlon Finals in Las Vegas. Pharux and I were sharing a room just down the hall from Han, Ben, Daric, and Virgil. I was keeping Pharux from gambling since he has a bad habit of it we sat on one of the beds playing Black Jack against each other. We had been playing for a few hours when we hear a bang on the door; I open the door and come face to face with Han who looks like he was at boiling point. "What happened?" I ask him concerned. "Virgil fucked everything up!" He storms into the room and flops down on the unoccupied bed. He then proceeds to tell Pharux and me about the hooker him and Daric hired and they made Ben go first. After Ben was Daric and then Virgil pulled a gun on her during his turn making her flee the scene, then Virgil threatened Han and Han stormed off. I sat down next to him and he pulled me close, I hugged him and asked, "Want to play a game of poker?" He nods and I get up and shuffle the deck of cards. We play for hours then decide it's getting late and head to bed, Han slept with me instead of going back to the other room. The next day we won the Academic Decathlon finals.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey readers thanks for reading this story is not done yet, I'll keep updating from time to time and i appreciate feedback so please read and review.**

Chapter 4

Soon Christmas was upon us and Han was at the house on Christmas Eve for our little party. Han and I had grown really close in the past few months; he helped keep Eric away too. I had gotten Han a cell phone and put pictures that I and my friends had taken since Han and I met. When I handed him his present he seemed kind of sad I could tell, I knew he hadn't gotten me anything. He opened it and looked through the pictures he hugged me and told me he loved it. After an hour he went and talked to Malachi and Pharux for a little while, Pharux was being pretty close to Christian. After talking to Malachi and Pharux, Han came back to me and grabbed my hand taking me outside and to his car, "Where are we going?" I ask curious. "You'll see." Was all he said as he smiled from ear to ear handing me my sketchpad. I look at him puzzled and he drives and pulls up in front of a tattoo parlor. He leans over and kisses my cheek, "Merry Christmas Lizzy. You're getting your first tattoo." We walk in hand and hand and I get my first tattoo. During the whole process I lay there talking to Han about cars telling him that when I make enough money I am going to buy myself an orange and black Mazda RX7 with a Vileside body kit. When the tattoo is finished we both leave and head back to the party where I show off my Christmas present. Life was great but I knew better then to let my guard down quite yet.

Han was meeting Pharux and I at a party on New Year's Eve, we waited for him and when I finally saw him across the pool the look in his eyes told me there was something seriously wrong. Han looked so distant, I bumped Pharux and asked, "Remember what happened to me after that thing with that girl named, Stacy Lee Sage." Pharux looks at me; my eyes are still on Han, he follows my eyes before saying, "What of it?" I start moving towards Han Pharux following me, "Han just did the same mistake, I see it in his eyes." Pharux then denies it without words, "No he didn't, he's innocent." I respond back, "Wanna bet? I had that look in my eyes to." I hurry over to Han who pushes me away a little when I try to hug him, I lean close whispering in his ear," I know what you did. I can help you." Han's eyes grow wide as I whisper ever so quietly into his ear, "Murder is not well hidden in your eyes love. Follow me and I'll explain." With that I turn and head for the gate, Han follows me. "Now isn't the best time to speak of this come to the house after the party I'll let the guys know what we're going to discuss tonight." I tell Pharux to head home without me, I'm staying with Han. Han and I sit through the rest of the party in silence, and then he takes Ben, Daric, and Virgil home. He drove slowly to my house where the boys were waiting to tell our story.

An hour later Han and I walked into the house, the house was dimly lit and the guys were all sitting in the living room in silence. Han and I sat on one of the other sofas, a minute later I finally spoke up, "About a year ago is when it happened, her name was Stacy Lee Sage. She had been dating Chico for almost 6 months and she was sleeping with people behind his back, whenever she was around she treated me like garbage, like I was a whore and she never treated any of us well not even Chico. One day she wanted to meet up with me and my friends and we beat the shit out of her we didn't realize until it was too late that we had killed her, we dumped the body in the river with cinder blocks. I went into a state like what you're in Han; all I want to do is help you." Han nods and tells us about what happened, he spent the night clinging to me.

A few weeks later I was sitting at home getting ready for the races that night when my cell phone rang, it was Han. "What's up sweetheart?" I asked sitting down on my bed. "It's Virgil he shot himself in the head, I don't know what to do I'm at the hospital will you come up and be with me I called Ben and Daric already." His voice was quiet and shaky. "Of course, let me tell Malachi and Pharux and I'll be up ok?" I say in a soft and calm voice. "Thank you, Lizzy." He says before hanging up. I change my shoes and grab a jacket rushing downstairs and telling Malachi and Pharux then heading out the door, I stop and grab some coffee and 2 sandwiches before heading to the hospital. I pass Ben as I walk in; I ride the elevator up and see Daric sitting there with his back against the wall looking pathetic. I headed to the room they told me Virgil was in and I open the door, coffee in hand. Han looks up as I walk in he takes the coffee and sandwiches from me and sits me on his lap. We sit there in silence watching Virgil for about an hour before he tells me Virgil wasn't going to make it. A tear rolled down his cheek and I wiped it away and kissed his forehead. "I want to shave my head for him." Han says hugging me close. "Then let's go. I'll go with you so you don't have to be alone." I say as I try to drag him out of the chair. We went and I sat by him as he shaved his head for Virgil and then we went back to my house. The next few weeks were the same between us it was a silent understanding of everything. One day before the last day of school I saw what I feared the most, a single person from a group of people in Detroit that was looking for us. I told Pharux and Malachi that night, they were in the city looking for us. We agreed after our last day of school we would leave that night for Miami to stay for a few months until we got a plan together and so we could leave for Tokyo, Japan; our Mexico.

That last week of school I told Han I wanted to take him to meet some people so he could go far in the world of street racing. I introduced him to my suppliers in LA for my car parts; they had all agreed to get him connections. The last day I told him I was introducing him to the place where I race every week. He followed me to LA to the races, just me no one else, when we got there we were standing by our cars. He was sitting on the hood of my black with neon yellow stripes 1999 Nissan Skyline GTR R34 he fished out a pack of cigs and I snagged them and wag my finger, "Never smoke it's bad for your health." I hand him a bag of chips and tell him, "If you keep your hands and mouth busy you won't have to smoke ever again." Han nods and starts eating the chips. We stay there waiting for half an hour then Dom shows up, I introduce Han to Dom and pull Dom to the side asking him to take care of Han because I needed to bolt before my past caught up with me. "Dom please for me, you have my number if you need my help call me I'll never change it, it'll be off for a few months though. I just need to leave before he gets pulled in to the mess I'm in." I beg Dom he agrees and I head back to my car telling Han something happened at home that I would be back soon, I hated lying to him like this but I had to. Right before I got in the car I said, "Hey Han, you know how in the old westerns the cowboys make their way to Mexico? Well Tokyo, Japan is my Mexico; if anything ever happened to me that is where you'll probably find me." I then got in my car and drove back to the house crying as I packed my bags and threw them in Pharux's car, a black with gold trim Lotus Evora Enduro GTE. We had been packing everything up the past week and put everything in to storage. Christian was driving my car I was riding with Pharux who had slept almost all day. We left in the dead of night me curled up in the passenger seat of Pharux's car.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day I spent writing a letter to Han, it was so hard I knew he was mad and upset. My letter to Han said:

Dear Han,  
I know you're upset but please hear me out, I had to leave I don't want you involved in my past. It was hard not telling you about why my friends and I have been running but I'll do my best now. Back in Detroit we were running jobs for some group, normally they had to do with cars other times it was people, this one job came up and it was fishy we told them we weren't going to do it. They told us if we didn't they would kill us so we packed up things and left, Malachi already had the house his older brother bought it for him two year ago. They tracked us down that's why we had to leave; if you've been calling my phone I'm sorry I turned it off. I need you to understand that one day I will come back for you, I still love you Han and nothing will ever change that. I just don't want you to have a life like I have full of running and hiding. I asked Dom to take care of you while I'm gone, he will treat you like family.

Love,

Lizzy

I stuck the letter into an envelope sealing it and writing Hans name and Dom's address. I sigh and call Malachi asking him to stop at a post office at the next town. When in the post office the post master asked why there was no return address. "It won't be coming back I'm only stopping over here for a few minutes before we leave for where we are going." I say looking at the desk. The post master smiles and puts a return address on it and I paid for the postage on it and thanked him. For the next few hours I drove my own car by myself following Malachi. I focused on driving not letting my head wonder, the walkie-talkie beeped and Raul's voice came through, "When are we stopping to sleep?" Malachi responded, "In a few hours, Lizzy how are you holding up?" I pick up the walkie-talkie and push the button, "I'm fine." We drove for a few more hours before stopping at a motel. Everyone was in bed sleeping I was sitting on the hood of my car outside in the cool night air. Suddenly I feel a poke and then Pharux's voice came from behind me, "Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping my dear?" I sigh and say, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Pharux puts his hand on his hip and says, "Touché." I pat the hood of my car and tell him, "Pop a squat." Pharux sits next to me and asks, "What cha' thinkin' 'bout?" I lay my head on his shoulder, "Han, I hope he'll be ok." Pharux replies, "He's a big boy he can handle himself, but I understand why you're worried." I smile slightly, "Thanks Ruxie." We sit there in silence watching the scenery for about an hour before going in and going to bed. I fell into a restless sleep dreaming about Han and the people we were running from.

I feel someone poking my cheek as I try to continue sleeping but the keep poking me. I open my eyes and see Raul I groan, "You are so dead Raul." He pokes me again, "Not if you can't catch me." Just before he took a step away I sprung out of bed and had him in a headlock. "Now what was that about catching you?" I sneer. I then yell, "Pharux where is my damn coffee?" Pharux yelps, "I ain't getting it!" Malachi walks in hands in his pocket, "Get dressed your coffee is in a mug on your car, and Raul I warned you to not wake her up didn't I?" I let go of Raul and get dressed not caring about the boys in the room they all knew I didn't care they could see me. After I got dressed I headed out to my car and seen the coffeepot sized mug setting on the top of the car, I smile as I pick it up and take a sip it was just right. Malachi finishes checking out and we gather in front of our cars. Malachi clears his throat before saying, "We have a 5 hour drive to Miami to my brother's house, where we will be staying with him and his boyfriend. We're going to make the best of the time there, Zeph knows where the races are and garages that we can work for are at." We all nod and get in our cars heading out. I ended up drinking all of my coffee by about 2 and a half hours into our trip, the rest of our drive flew by and we arrived at an extravagant house in Miami. We walk in and a guy I presume to be Zeph greats us warmly and shows us around and to our rooms. I set up my room before I head down for lunch. I was the first one down besides Zeph so I sit dawn and chat casually with him. We talk about the house and he says it was a gift from his superiors. Then everyone else came down and we all had an extravagant lunch and talked about everything we were told that the beach and pool were at our disposal. Then walked in a guy in a very nice suit and greeted Zeph with a hug and a kiss before Zeph asked, "I thought you had to work later?" The guy smiles, "I wouldn't miss meeting you brother and his friends for the world." He looks at us all and introduces himself as Jack, he smiles at me and asks, "Who is this little princess? No one told me we had a princess with us." He then bows making me giggle, "I'm Lizzy." He smiles at me, "And what would the princess like to do today?" I smile at him saying, "Well Pharux and I always wanted to learn to surf." Jack nods before saying, "Go get your swimsuits on and meet me down at the beach then." Pharux and I jump up out of our seats and rush upstairs to our rooms; I wiggle out of my corset and skinny jeans and toss my underwear and bra to the side digging through my bag for my swimsuit. I pull out a black bikini with white skulls on it; I frown remembering how Han had picked it out for me. I put it on and quickly braid my hair before grabbing a towel and heading down to the beach in flip flops. Pharux was already down there with Jack waiting for me. Jack teaches us to surf after we had that down we splashed and played in the water until dinner time. After dinner we all buckled down and Malachi took me upstairs to continue teaching me how to play guitar. After a few hours we went to bed, this was like a vacation yet I didn't want to leave even though thoughts of Han kept floating back to me. I crawled into bed for another night of restless sleep.

The next morning I wake up looking at the clock realizing its 6 AM and remembering I didn't have to cook breakfast. I sigh getting out of bed and putting my swimsuit back on and a black skull cover up over it and head downstairs with my sketch pad and pencils. Jack is sitting at the bar counter in the kitchen eating while the chef continues making breakfast. The chef stops looks at me and asks if I would like something to eat, I nod and he fixes me a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. I sit next to Jack who greats me with a smile. I set my sketchpad in between Jack and me as I start eating. Jack looks at it and asks, "May I?" I nod before he opens the book flipping through my sketches and stops at an unfinished one of Han. "Are you going to work on this one today?" I nod looking at my plate sadly; Jack hugs me and says, "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm willing to listen." I finish eating and hug Jack before he leaves for work. I leave my sketchpad on the patio and go for a swim while everyone is still asleep it was nice and quiet, until the boys got up.

Each day was the same; it was like paradise anything we wanted we could have. We spent two whole weeks in that paradise before going to the races. That night at the races I met Tej, he owned his own garage, I asked him if he needed another mechanic and he accepted my offer after I told him I design looks for cars. I enjoyed my time at the races that night, but we got out before the cops showed up. I told the guys that night I had gotten a job and I would talk to my new boss about shipping us to Japan. When everyone went to bed I went out to the beach to sit and watch the water for a while, it was calming and peaceful. Jack walks up and sits next to me in the sand, "Are you ok?" I nod before saying, "Yea it's just a little more peaceful without the boys around, and I can handle it to a point but memories of Cali come flooding back. I know they are trying to help me forget the man I fell in love with but it's not that easy for me." Jack sighs and hugs me, "I know that if you asked Tej he would give you a place to stay, I know you love the boys they're your only family but maybe sometime away from them would be good for you." I smile and nod, "Yea, that sounds like a good idea." We sit there watching the water for a while then head in for bed and for me another dream of what I left behind.

The next morning I got up and ate breakfast with Jack before changing into jeans and a t-shit. I went downstairs and le without saying a word to any of the guys, I was frustrated with them all. When I got to work I think Tej could see my frustration. Tej came up and asks as I lean on my car, "What's going on? You look stressed and you haven't even started working." I sigh before responding, "I live with a bunch of guys, I love them all to death I really do but I would like to be able to relax sometimes without them nagging me or begging me to play video games with them." Tej looks at me for a second before saying, "I'll let you bunk in one of me free floaters over there if you like." I smile, "Thanks Tej you're a life saver." I hug him before he sends me off to help Jimmy, the mechanic that keeps checking me out when I bend over.

After work I told Tej I was running to get my things that I would be back in an hour. I headed home and grabbed my boxes putting them in my car as the guys all asked me questions I wasn't in the mood to answer until Malachi grabbed my arm to stop me, "Where you going?" I roll my eyes, "Tej is giving me a place to stay, and I need a little space from you guys." Malachi lets me go and helps me pack what few things I have and take them to my car. "Call if you need anything doesn't matter if its money or a bail out of jail, you call I'll be there to help you." Zeph says leaning against the front door. I walked over and hugged Zeph, "Thanks Zeph." He kisses my cheek before saying, "Any time sis you come visit when you feel like it." I smile and hug everyone before leaving and telling Pharux that Tej has another opening if he wants it. I shift my car into gear and drive off to Tej's Garage, where Tej, Jimmy, and a girl were waiting. Jimmy helped me put the boxes in my new place which was dubbed nickname 'home base' then Tej introduced me to the girl she looked Japanese, her name is Suki. The rest of the night was spent playing cards and getting to know each other more. Suki and I became quick friends, when I decided to turn in for the night I went in and unpacked everything I needed before crawling into bed for a restless night's sleep.

The next few days went the same until race day, that was our day to relax a bit and I was checking everything under the hood of my Skyline. I even hooked the computer up to it to make sure everything was running in perfect order. The rest of the day I spent getting ready to appear at the races that night. Until there was a knock on my door I popped my head out to find Tej standing there with Jack. "I thought I would come see you and head to the races with you." Jack smiled at me. I motion for him to come in, "I have to finish getting ready." I walk into the bathroom and finish my makeup and my hair. I grab a pair of black and white high heels to match my black and white theme that night before asking, "Ready to go?" He looks at me in awe before following me out to my car where even Tej stops and says, "Damn girl! Where you going looking all pretty like that?" I smile at him, "The races, you coming?" Tej laughs, "Of course, I'll meet you there."

The races went well week after week, sometime I raced sometimes I watched. Within a month I asked Tej about getting us to Tokyo and he agreed to in the next three months. Those days ticked by and I got in the habit of sleeping with random guys and kicking them out the next morning, I also spent every day learning Japanese. The guys and I also met a guy we added as a new member to our crew, his name was Jimmy aka Saint Jimmy. Him we met through Zeph it was one of his drug carriers and a personal friend of Malachi, Saint Jimmy was coming to Tokyo with us. When the time came to say our goodbyes Suki was sad to see me go but I gave her and Tej my number. Saying goodbye to Jack and Zeph was hard but as we all sat on a ship on our way to Tokyo we were happy. I slept most of the ride in my car. Until we docked in Tokyo and headed to the new house and unpacked a new life was ready for us.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first week we stayed in I was teaching the guys Japanese, and learning about racing in Tokyo. The next week was spent going to garages and asking behind closed doors about racing and finally I found someone to teach me, a high school kid whom I never learned his name. After learning to drift we started going to races and Pharux and I found ourselves jobs at a small café. We had only been in Tokyo about a month and I met a man named Kuroshiro while at work he was nice he and I became close within a week and we started dating but I refused to sleep with him. I hid my racing life from him since most men would disapprove of a woman racing; I even told him a false name, Lizzy Sophia. Christian was helping me with clothes and everything when he took me on dates.

It didn't matter how hard I pushed memories of Han to the back of my head each night was the same. I lay on my bed one night deciding I had had enough and went to find Jimmy. I found Jimmy in his room; he smiled when I walked in almost like he knew what I wanted. That was when I started using drugs of all kinds and I started cutting as well. I stopped going on dates after Christian met a girl he actually liked a lot her name was Gloria, Pharux was crushed but he understood. When it reached our two month mark at living in Tokyo we ended up getting pulled into the drug and crime world run by the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia. We were running drugs for them and doing things they wanted. After 9 months Eric showed up out of nowhere and started causing problems. We slowly started packing up putting our cars into our own personal warehouse. The night we sat down for dinner to talk about what our next move was a hard choice.

Malachi was looking around the room at all of us just having asked where to next. I looked down at my beer in my hand before getting an idea, "Why not tour Europe, as our band?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Malachi smiled at me, "Great ill call Zeph and let him know what's going on." Suddenly my phone started ringing I pulled it out and it was an unknown number. I headed for the kitchen and answered it, "Hello?" Suddenly a voice I knew too well came through, "Lizzy I need your help. How quick can you get to the Dominican?" I nearly dropped my phone, "Dom! I'll book the quickest flight for me and Pharux. Can I ask why you need us?" Dom chuckles, "I'll tell you when you get here." I smile to myself before remembering, "Dom did you ever give Han that letter?" I hear Dom sigh into the phone, "Lizzy, I couldn't it would have hurt him too much knowing you were never coming back to him." I feel tears well up in my eyes, "Alright, I'll see you soon expect us in about a week. I'll call the day before we leave and tell you when we are going to be arriving." "Alright see you then." Dom says before hanging up. Pharux had wandered into the kitchen and was looking at me sideways. I smile at him, "Ruxie we're going on a little vacation to the Dominican, Dom needs us." Pharux smiles from ear to ear doing a little happy dance. I told Malachi what was going down and we agreed to meet in England in a month and a half. I hurried upstairs to pack then realized I had to tell Kuroshiro I was going away for a while.

The next day I booked the tickets and Christian helped me pick out a long sleeved shirt, jeans and a pair of platform boots to wear to tell Kuroshiro that I was leaving for a while. He met me at a café in downtown Tokyo. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked as he took a seat. I sigh before replying while staring at my coffee, "I'm going away for a while I don't know when I'll be back, my family needs me in the Dominican." Kuroshiro rubs my hand, "I have a question to ask you." He then proceeds to get down on one knee and pull a box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me, Elizabeth?" I flinch before taking his hands, "I can't right now, I don't know if I'll ever come back to Japan." He takes the ring and attempts to slide it on my finger, it didn't fit he looked a little frustrated. "Well if you come back we will get married." I nod in response looking down at my phone I get up, "I have a plane to catch." I kiss his cheeks and head outside to Pharux's waiting car. I climb in and we head for the airport, I look at the ring on my finger which clearly doesn't fit and sigh before sticking it into my suitcase. I dial the number that Dom called from and asked for him, it was about five minutes before Dom got there, "Hey Lizzy when are you going to be here?" I sigh looking at the ticket, "About 17 hours it'll be nice to see you again." I could tell Dom was smiling by the sound of his voice, "Well I have a surprise for you." "Oh, goodie." I say sarcastically as Pharux chuckles. Christian was waiting at the airport to take Pharux's car back home and we boarded our flight. Pharux and I played cards and I slept while Pharux braded and played with my hair. When I woke up we were almost there and Pharux had my hair in a nice tight braid that reached almost to my but by now.

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading this it makes me happy knowing that so many people are reading my work, there are more chapters yet to come please stay tuned for more fun with Pharux and Lizzy. Read and Review please.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We wobbled off the plane and to the baggage claim to get our bags, when we got outside it took me seconds to see the man we were both waiting to see. "Dominic Toretto, looking as good as ever." I say walking up to him. He greets me with a hug and Pharux with a bro hug before Pharux scurries off to pick up the car he ordered. "Now where's this surprise you spoke of?" Dom chuckles as Pharux pulls up in his car behind Dom. "Get in and I'll take you to it." He opens the door for me and I crawl in. it took us a while but we finally stopped and he led us up some steps and into a dark and dimly lit garage. "There's no more room in the house you don't mind do you?" Pharux and I shrug as we put our bags down. "Now what's the surprise?" I demand. Dom sighs before telling me, "Han's here to, he doesn't know I called you guys to help." I sit down on the beat up sofa stunned. Suddenly his voice floated in from outside, "Hey, Dom. What took you so long?" Han walks in and looks around his gaze stops at me on the sofa and he drops his bag of snacks. I sat there looking down at my hands in horror as he said my name unsure if he was dreaming or not, "L…Lizzy?" I started shaking and I jumped to my feet and started running. I ran out the door and down the steps turning and running down the street, I needed out of there I couldn't handle it. I hadn't noticed that Pharux flew down the steps after me and Han after him.

I ran for miles and stopped on the side of the road after 3 miles, it was dark. I sat on the ground and then heard the rhythmic foot fall of someone running. I look up and Han approaches me and stops panting a little from the run. I look at the ground hugging my knees close to me. My phone in my pocket then proceeds to vibrate, I pull it out of my pocket, "Moshi Moshi." Pharux's voice comes through. "Um sis, we have a problem, Eric." I look down the road and see the dark figure in the car. I jump up and grab Han's hand without thinking as I bolt dragging him along with me while still pressing the phone to my ear. "Tell Dom, Eric's here." I yell into the phone, as I hear a vehicle moving behind me. Eric's car suddenly blocks us and I shove my phone in my pocket as I try to redirect Han and I, but Eric jumps out of his car pinning me to the ground knocking Han on his ass. Eric starts beating me until someone pulls him off me and picks me up putting me in a car on someone's lap. I'm shaking violently from fear of being hit again I flinch as a hand touches my back trying to comfort me. I look up and see Han's eyes full of worry as he pulls me closer and rubs my back. I look out the window to find Eric on the ground and Dom and Pharux beating him up before coming back to the car.

The drive back was silent, Han was still trying to get me to calm down and stop shaking. When we got back Han carried me to the garage and sat me on his lap on the sofa, I clung to him. We sat there for hours and I started dosing off nothing was said. I fell into a peaceful sleep only to wake up snuggled next to Han lying on the sofa. I try to get up without waking him but I did not secede, he pulled me closer before saying, "You're not going anywhere." I froze afraid of what was to come. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes looking at me. "You honestly scared me last night, don't do that again." I simply nodded, hugging him tight. We got up and got ready for the day I was hiding under another long sleeved shirt and jeans. Han looked at me and shook his head, "How are you not dying from the heat wearing that?" I shrug as Han heads out to talk to someone. Dom comes in and sits on the sofa patting it for me to set down. I sit next to Dom and he asks if I'm alright. I just nod then he sighs, "Han started drinking a lot after you left and sleeping around, he was trying to forget you." I bite my lip before saying, "Dom. Pharux and I only have a month and a half before we have to leave again." Dom nods in understanding, "When you go to leave I want you to tell him, don't leave him like you did last time." I nod and fiddle with my sleeve. "Dom, he wasn't the only one who had a really hard time. I did to after I got to Tokyo." I revealed my arm covered in cuts and needle spots. Dom looks at me in surprise; I quickly recover my arm as Dom shakes his head looking a little disappointed. Dom gets up off the sofa, "You need to tell Han about that soon." "Tell me what?" Han says as he walks in the door. Dom takes Han by the shoulders and sits him next to me, "You both need to talk about the past, and your drinking habit." Dom proceeds to leave and Han sits looking at me. I stare at the ground and sigh before speaking, "You weren't the only one who had it rough." I glance at the table next to me and find my letter to Han still in the envelope. I lean over and grab it Han looks at me questioningly. "This letter was supposed to be given to you a long time ago." I handed him the letter and let him read it. Han sighs after reading it, he puts the letter away. "I tried to drink you away thinking you would never come back, I tried forgetting you but you always haunted my dreams." I look at him, "Promise you won't get mad." He nods saying, "Promise." I took a deep breath and started, "We stayed in Miami for a month or to and then we ended up in Tokyo. We were all happy, to a point I was. Then my memories of you kept haunting me and.." I trailed off rolling up my sleeve. Han sighs and shakes his head, "Lizzy." When Dom called me I stopped everything I guess I was just really hoping you would be here." Han suddenly pulled me close, "Tell me about Tokyo, what are the races like?" I smile, "They don't race they do this crazy shit they call drifting, I'll have to teach you. I hope to go back someday. But the city is beautiful but there is a drug and crime organization like our mafia called the Yakuza." Han smiles at me, "Someday we should meet up in Tokyo." I nod in agreement.

Through the time we were prepping for the gas truck heists I taught Han to drift, and one day Han had convinced Dom to let us have a day to ourselves. Han drove, I sat in the passenger side seat watching the scenery Pharux in the car behind us, and Han wouldn't tell me where we were headed just to wear my swimsuit. Soon enough we were at a beach, I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me. We spent the rest of the day on the beach, after a few hours Pharux left. Han and I enjoyed ourselves until the sun started to set. Getting back in the car I sat on Han's lap as he drove cuddled up to him. We slept on the sofa that night and I had wonderful dreams.

The next day was the first gas heist I helped Han with the latch, which was my job it was simple. We pulled a few more before I told Dom the night before that it was time, Dom nodded and called the whole team over so I could tell them all. We were all seated around a campfire I stood up making a toast, "To the family and friends I've made here I thank you all for accepting Pharux and I as we are. But I have some sad news, your fun with us is drawing to an end, tomorrow we must leave. But I'm always a phone call away." I sat next to Han who looked a little sad, "So this is it you're leaving again?" I stared into the fire, "Yea, I wish I didn't have to but at least I'm not leaving without saying goodbye." Han hugged me and kissed my cheek. Han and I partied for hours and went to bed on our sofa, I didn't sleep well. When I woke up Han wasn't there I walked outside and everyone was waiting they all wanted to see me and Pharux off. At the airport Han kissed me goodbye before saying, "I'll meet you in Tokyo." I hurried off to my plane but stopped a few feet from Han, "In Tokyo we will find out who is the better drifter." Then I continue to my plane and on the plane Pharux handed me a memory card which I stuck in my computer and looked at. They were pictures of Han and me, "I gave one to Han." I hugged my best friend and fell asleep on the nine hour flight to London dreaming of my fun in the sun.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We arrive in the early evening London, Pharux and I wobble out of our terminal and over to baggage claim. We wait and watch all the bags pass but not ours, I look at Pharux with a questioning look before hearing a chuckle behind us. I turn around to see Malachi standing there with our bags, "Took you guys long enough, the car is parked out front, come on." I shrug and grab my bag from him heading for the car silently. I hear Malachi ask Pharux behind me as I walk away, "What happened to her?" The last thing I hear before leaving ear shot is Pharux's response, "Han." I wait for the boys in the front seat of Malachi's Nissan Silva, when they finally got in the car I stare out the window on our way to our new life. The car ride was silent it didn't help ease my nerves any though, my thoughts drifted back to the place I just left which now felt like another world away.

When we got to the new house I got out of the car and looked around a bit it was bigger than what I expected. My room was already all set up for me, I silently started unpacking. Raul walked in with a strange mechanical thing in his arms, "Hey, I'm glad your back I have to get this thing on you to get the final touches to it done." I look at him then at the thing in his arms, "What the hell is it?" Raul smiles, "Wings dear, I'm making you two sets any requests?" I give him a sideways smile, "Well, can you make it so I can actually fly with one pair? Or both? And I want angel and demon wings if that's not too much to ask." Raul nods, "Take off your corset, I made them so they attach under it." I closed the door and did as he asked; I shivered as the cold metal touched my skin. He finished strapping it to my back and started to try to explain how to use them but I tested it myself almost knocking him on his ass. I moved them with ease almost like I had had them all my life, Raul smiled before unstrapping them. "I'll make you your pairs and get them to you by at latest next week." Raul says before exiting my room.

The rest of the week was full of practicing and scheduling all our shows for the next four months. I woke up one morning to Pharux in bed with me, I watch him as he sleeps petting his hair. "Ruxie what are you doing in my bed?" I ask him softly. He snorts at me and rolls over, which wasn't a good idea on his part because I sleep in the middle of my bed. He rolled right off my bed with a loud thud as I stretched and rolled out of bed myself. I hear Pharux's voice from the floor, "Let's go shopping today." I sigh looking at the clock, "It's eight freaking AM, why am I even up?" I hear Pharux giggle as I walk to my bathroom to shower, "Where do you plan on dragging me?" I start the shower strip and get in, Pharux walks into the bathroom continuing to talk to me; "Well I'm not too sure what's around here, so I guess where ever we end up." I sigh before telling him, "Give me an hour and I'll be down." He excitedly whoops before leaving. I continue my shower in peace, when I get out I dry my hair and brush it. I put on a little makeup; it was nice in the Dominican I didn't have to wear makeup no one cared down there. I threw on a corset, a pair of jeans, and a pair of knee high convers; I shove my wallet into my pocket and grab a leather jacket I headed downstairs to where Pharux was waiting wearing similar looking clothes. Malachi was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, "How the hell do you both do that?" Pharux and I shrug at the same time we both grab cups and pour coffee into them then taking a drink at the same time. Malachi shakes his head in amusement before asking, "Where are you two going so early in the morning?" Pharux and I respond at the same time, "Shopping." After finishing our coffee we head out to Pharux's car and head into London for a day of shopping.

At lunch Pharux and I sat in a café and talked about where we wanted to go we agreed on Paris and Germany and Russia and China where ever else was up to Malachi and everyone else. "After were don't here though I want a mini vacation just me and you in Rio, how about that?" Pharux nods taking a sip of his tea, "Sounds good, I like the sound of that." I smile at Pharux and finish eating before heading out shopping again.

After hours of shopping Pharux and I finally head home to talk to the guys about our plans, on the way home we caught a glimpse of some street racing cars. I sigh looking at Pharux, "I wish that could be us, but we promised since were on the run. Maybe one day we will race again, what do you think Ruxie?" Pharux snorts slightly, "Well, when were done here why not in Rio?" I smile at him, "You're right Ruxie, I can't wait to see Rio." I relax as we pull up to the house; we grab our bags and head in. Malachi was lounging around on the sofa in the living room, "There's a surprise for you in your room. A special someone stopped by." I stop dead in my tracks and look at Malachi in horror, "Who?" Malachi doesn't respond and I move towards the living room, "Malachi, who is in my room?" Malachi turns his head to look at me, "Go find out." I then slowly make my way up stairs to my room and slowly enter.

**A/N: Hey guys this might be the last chapter I post for a while I'm trying to write the next chapter i'ts getting a little hard but I'll try to get it out to you guys soon**


End file.
